


Winter Wolf

by alpha_libsx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Scott McCall, Attempted Murder, BAMF Lydia, Banshee Lydia Martin, F/M, Good Peter, Hurt Chris Argent, Hurt Isaac, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), PTSD Derek, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Scott, Protective Stiles, Suicidal Thoughts, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_libsx/pseuds/alpha_libsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Lydia and Scott go on a trip to Mexico to get Derek back. They think Derek has been taken by the Calaveras. The truth is not what they had imagined. What happened to Derek will surprise everyone.<br/>Based on Captain America The Winter Soldier, meet the Winter Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was really inspired from the Winter Soldier and had this idea for quite a while. I thought it'd be really interesting to make sort of an au story on season 4. Hope you guys enjoy

Stiles’s entire body was aching, by now he had lost count as to how many hours he had been driving. By now both Lydia and Scott were sound asleep in the jeep. It occurred to him a little while after they passed the border that he could pull up to the side of the road and he could take a nap for thirty minutes himself but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Derek was dependent on them now. This was one more thing that he added to the list of things he would never forgive himself about. The Calaveras took Derek and it had to take them two months to realize it. That thought was all he had in mind from the moment he realized what had happened.

He sped up the jeep as his phone notified him that he only had four miles left before reaching the town that Chris told them was Calaveras territory. Feeling the speeding up Scott stirred and groaned , started rubbing the sleep away from his eyes “Hey is someone chasing us?”. “We’ve only got almost three miles to reach that stupid village, the sooner we get there the better” Stiles kept his eyes fixed on the road. “It’s dark, the road is bad, we’ll be no good to him if we get into an accident”, Stiles sighed and slowed down. 

The last three miles seemed endless. After half an hour they saw some lights in the distance. Finally they reached the stupid village Stiles thought as he went off the road with the jeep and stopped near some trees and got out of the car slamming the door behind him and Scott followed him out.

“What are we going to do when we get there, as far as we know they might have already killed him” Stiles walked and grabbed the nearest tree to steady himself. “We go in, offer them the money in return for Derek. He can’t be dead” Scott grabbed Stiles’s shoulder as if to emphasize his point. Lydia had woken up and gotten out of the car “I go in with Stiles and make the deal. Scott you need to stay hidden because if they see you then they might kill Derek now back in the car both of you we’ll drop off Scott and then we’ll go meet with them and Scott will follow us”. Neither of them wanted to argue with her so they both followed her back in the car.

They did as Lydia had said. “If things seem to go bad at the deal, run and find Scott” Stiles said as they exited the jeep. “No I’m not going to run, we’ll get Derek back” Lydia said with a terrifying look of determination on her face. They walked around the town a bit looking for the house Chris had described to them. They were walking around until Stiles suddenly stopped and turned to his left and was staring straight at the barrel of a gun. “What do you want?” Stiles said studying the guy behind the gun. “I want the bag, give it to me and I might let you and the girl go” Stiles turned around and saw a gun being pointed to Lydia’s head as well. “I’m here to make a deal, you can’t have the bag” Stiles said never breaking eye contact with the guy in front of him.

The guy lowered the gun and fired it aiming at Stiles thigh and Stiles fell to the ground. Then a deafening roar filled the night and the guy that had been aiming the gun to Lydia fell to the ground and Scott was now in front of Stiles grabbing the other guy by the neck and holding him up. “We’re here to deal with the head of the Calaveras clan” Scott shouted. Stiles tried to stand up but failing as blood was oozing from the wound on his thigh “Someone get him patched up or I turn your precious little hunter” Scott said flashing red eyes to everyone that was staring at them. 

A man around his fifties came from behind the group of people that had gathered around them “What do you want werewolf?”. “I’m here to take back Derek Hale in the bag you’ll find fifty thousand dollars, you fix my friend give me Derek and we’ll leave” Scott said squeezing tighter on the neck his claws almost breaking the skin. “Help the boy” he motioned to two men that run towards Stiles. One held Stiles down the other one grabbed a bottle of tequila and poured some on the wound and Stiles started screaming. “My name is Rodrigo Calaveras I’m head of the clan” the man said looking at Scott. “Lay my man down and throw the bag to me” Scott looked at the man and then at Stiles that was writhing from the pain on the floor as one of the men searched with a pair of tweezers in his thigh for the bullet and then at Lydia. “First prove to us that Derek is ok” Lydia said looking at the man. “You really think you’re in a position to bargain with me little girl? This is my town” the man roared and then suddenly every single person gathered around them pointed guns at them. 

Scott threw the bag towards the man “Give… give Derek” Stiles stuttered from the ground. The man with the tweezers finally managed to pull out the bullet and got up and walked towards a campfire. Rodrigo unzipped the bag and looked inside, then he zipped it back and threw it at a woman that was standing next to him “Count it, so you want Derek Hale huh? You came a long way for someone like him” Scott was starting to get giddy. The man that was patching up Stiles walked back to him holding up a burning hot hunting knife and pushing it to the wound on Stiles thigh and his screams filled the night. “Problem is boy we don’t have Derek”. Stiles kept on screaming not knowing anymore if it was from the pain, or the fact that he could smell his own flesh cooking under the knife, or the fact that Derek wasn’t there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Lydia and Scott head back to Beacon Hills. It's a rocky road ahead for everyone.

Scott turned and started walking towards Stiles. He fell to his knees beside him, put his arms under Stiles and slowly picked him up and steadied him. Lydia hurried to Stiles other side and lifted his arm so now he was leaning on both of them. The three of them started walking to the jeep the heaviness of the defeat looming over them. After passing a few houses they finally saw the jeep. “Lydia open both of the doors of the backseats, go from the other side and help me get him in”, Lydia did as Scott told her. After some effort Stiles got in the backseat of the jeep, his breath now coming in slow pants from the effort. He made himself comfortable as much as he could considering the circumstances. Scott closed both doors being careful of not shaking up Stiles too much and went to sit in the front seat, Lydia was waiting ready in the driver’s seat. 

As soon as Scott went in and closed the door Lydia started the jeep. Speeding up in the narrow streets, they left the town behind them in about ten minutes of driving. The silence in the car was deafening. Lydia trying to fill up the void said to Stiles “Is the wound opening up?” checking from the rearview mirror she saw Stiles looking at the void. “He should have just killed me” Stiles muttered. Scott turned around to look at his friend with a hurt look on his face. And Lydia slammed the breaks and turned around to look at Stiles. “You think that it’s going to solve something? You think that will get Derek back?” she started shouting at Stiles and he started crouching back in an effort to make himself seems smaller. “You don’t think I know what both you and Scott see now when you look at me?” Stiles whispered back. “What we both see is our best friend being a fucking idiot and this was the first lead we had on Derek and it turned out being a dead end, but that doesn’t mean anything, now Lydia keep driving we need to get back” Scott said keeping his eyes on the road the entire time. 

They continued their journey home in silence. The Mexican desert seemed endless. After about four hours Lydia said yawning “I need to take a break ten minutes tops”. Scott nodded back at her and she pulled up on the side of the road. Stiles was fast asleep inside the jeep. Both Scott and Lydia exited the jeep to stretch their legs. “Do you think we’re going to find him?” Lydia asked Scott looking worried, for the first time after they entered the jeep to make their trip she had put on the brave mask and this was the first time she actually showed any emotion Scott thought looking at her. “We need to find him, I really don’t want to see what will happen if we don’t” Scott said looking inside the jeep at Stiles being asleep, “Are your banshee senses sensing anything?”. “Are my banshee senses sensing anything? Really now? You had to go with that line?” Lydia smiled back at him, “I just, I don’t know what to call them alright, and it kind of seemed appropriate” Lydia almost laughed at that “If you’re asking me if I can sense Derek is dead no, I don’t think he is but I don’t have a handle on this so there’s always a chance that I might be wrong, we should head out we still have an hour to the border and about five more to Beacon Hills”. Scott nodded and they both entered the car being careful not to wake up Stiles. 

Almost half an hour before the border the road started getting bumpy. Stiles hit his head on the door and woke up with a groan. “Fuck, where are we?” he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Almost half an hour before we reach the border” Scott said and turned back to look at him. “How is your leg?” Lydia asked keeping her eyes on the road. “I haven’t bled out on the leather, so it’s ok” Stiles tried to be sarcastic but it came out bitter and Lydia flinched to his answer. “Lean back and let me take some of the pain away” Scott said turning back to Stiles and Stiles did as he was told because Scott seemed that he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Scott grabbed Stiles arm and gasped when the confirmation of the amount of pain he smelled hit him, that was way too much for one person to bear. Stiles stared daggers back at him and Scott understood enough not to comment on it.

“Get your passports ready gentlemen, we’re at the border” Lydia said and pulled up her from the pocket of her jacket. Scott handed her both his and Stiles passport. After about ten minutes they reached the gate. Lydia handed the passports to the officer after checking them he let them pass. 

“So I now have approximately five hours to find an excuse as to why I have a bullet wound on my thigh and why both of mine and my dad’s bank accounts are empty, just fuck” Stiles said rubbing his temples trying to fight off a raging headache. “You need to tell him the truth, he’ll understand that, anything else would just make him want to kill you” Lydia said looking at Stiles from the mirror. “Fuck he’ll throw me to jail, and if he won’t do that I really really need to get a job, and we need to keep looking for Derek” Stiles mumbled getting more frustrated by the minute. “I’m going to talk to Deaton and my mom, at least one of them is going to be able to find you something” Scott said, “I’m going to talk to my mom as well see if anything is available at the school”. 

Stiles leaned his head back at the seat “Now how do we find Derek?”, Scott turned back to look at him “We take it one step at a time first we need to get back, we’ll go straight to my mom, she’s at the morning shift at the hospital, we need to get you properly looked at. After that we’ll figure something out” Scott said trying to be reassuring.

After an hour or so Scott’s phone started ringing, Scott pulled it from his pocket and saw that Isaac was calling him. He picked it up. “Isaac hey we’re four hours out…I’m putting you on speaker… ” both Lydia and Stiles were looking at Scott terrified. Lydia had pulled up on the side of the road. “You need to come back, you need to hurry back, I couldn’t… I couldn’t stop it… It was too strong…” Isaac seemed on the verge of a panic attack. “Isaac deep breaths, what happened are you ok?” Scott said in an effort to get an answer of what had happened. “I was with Chris and Stilinski outside the station, Chris and I were trying to get your dad to calm down because he started being suspicious of where you were and then it came out of the shadows, I couldn’t see what it was cause it had a stun grenade, it attacked us and I couldn’t stop it, I’m at the hospital right now both Chris and Stilinski are in surgery and you need to hurry back, you need to hurry back as fast as you can” Isaac’s voice cracked at the end. “Isaac are they going to make it? Are you ok?” Scott asked him worried. “No I’m not, come back please Scott” Isaac ended the call and Lydia hit the gas pedal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles,Scott and Lydia go to the hospital and there they meet up with Isaac.

Lydia pulled up on the side of the hospital, Scott had talked with Melissa and they decided that they’d meet in a little storage area on the side of the hospital so nobody would be able to ask questions as to why a minor had a bullet wound on his thigh. Scott helped Stiles out of the jeep while Lydia run to knock on the door so that Melissa would let them in. Scott hurried inside with Stiles and Lydia following them, he let Stiles sit on some boxes and gently put him to rest his back on the wall. Melissa locked the door to the storage area “What happened?” she asked looking at the three of them worried, “A hunter shot him, they pulled the bullet out and poured probably tequila or something on the wound, then they heated up a knife and pressed it on the wound” Lydia said, while Melissa had taken a pair of scissors and started cutting up Stiles pants even more to get a better view at the wound. “My dad, how is he and Chris?” Stiles asked in between sharp intakes of breath. “First we need to properly stich this up, what they did to you was military field shit, and this is going to hurt, Lydia find me something that he can bite on to and Scott you need to keep taking his pain away cause I couldn’t get anything to help with it without raising suspicion” Lydia came back with a small white towel, folded it and put it to Stiles mouth.

Scott kneeled beside his mother “You need to start now, he can’t pass out and from what I’m seeing he’s feverish, Stiles bite down hard this is going to hurt”. Melissa started working fast, ten minutes after she was done, Stiles and Scott were panting and Lydia was sitting curled beside Stiles holding his hand. “Now your father and Chris are probably out of surgery, so Scott please go bring Stiles a decent pair of pants because he can’t be walking around in these” Melissa packing up the tools she had used and disposing her gloves in the trash, Scott looked hesitant and then Lydia said “I’ll go get him a pair of pants you should go see Isaac” she said as she stood up and walked out of the storage area. “Where‘s Isaac?” Scott said looking worried. “I’m not sure what to do with him, I stitched his wounds up but he’s not healing, he’s in the waiting area” Melissa said as Scott put an arm under Stiles to help him up. “Now follow me quietly, we need to hurry” they exited the storage room and followed the corridor that ended in an elevator. They entered and Melissa hit the button to the second floor. They exited the elevator and went through what Stiles thought was an endless maze of corridors but thankfully nobody bothered them so far. 

Stiles vision was starting to get a bit fuzzy around the edges but he willed himself to keep going. He still didn’t know a thing about how his father was doing. He suddenly felt Scott stop beside him, his eyes looked up and he saw Rafael. “What happened to him?” Rafael said motioning to Stiles. “Flue… really really bad flue…” Stiles said never breaking eye contact with Rafael. “I just want you to know that we’re doing everything we can to find whoever did this to your dad” Rafael said then he whispered something to Melissa that Stiles couldn’t make out. “Scott turn left and take the elevator at the end of the corridor hit the button to the fifth floor you’ll find Isaac there” she said and hurried behind Rafael. 

They went in the elevator and Scott hit the button to the fifth floor, Stiles suddenly felt some of the pain draining away from him. “Thanks…” Stiles mumbled feeling slightly better, “Thanks for everything” Stiles said looking up at Scott. “No… no stop talking like that, you have nothing to thank me for, it’s nothing!” then the door opened revealing an empty corridor and on the right side of the corridor Isaac sitting on the floor hugging himself with his head on his knees.

“Isaac” Scott said as they exited the elevator because Isaac seemed to not be aware of anything around him. Isaac looked up and then both Stiles and Scott saw him, what terrified them weren’t the big claw marks on the left side of his face but the look that Isaac had, the look of complete and utter defeat.

Scott positioned Stiles on a chair beside Isaac and kneeled in front of him and pulled him on a tight embrace. “How are they?” Stiles asked feeling terrified of what the answer might be. “Chris is out of surgery, one bullet wound on his shoulder, few broken ribs, a cracked knee, a broken elbow and a raptured spleen, your dad is not out yet, a bullet hit him in the stomach” Stiles leaned his head on the wall as his eyes started tearing up. “I’m sorry Stiles, I’m so sorry I should have protected him I’m sorry but I couldn’t, it was way too strong” Isaac said avoiding looking at Stiles. “Isaac are you ok and what do you mean it?” Scott said making Isaac turn his gaze at him. Isaac supported himself on the chair Stiles was sitting on and stood up, he pulled up his shirt to reveal his chest being one huge bruise he had huge open gashes from claws and stab wounds, some of them were stitched up. Both Scott and Stiles were looking at him with their mouths open. “I’m saying it, because he wasn’t human, he was dressed in black cargo pants, black combat boots, he wore a bulletproof vest and basically he was armored to the teeth, he had guns, grenades, and hunting knives, and he wore black goggles. He wasn’t human, he was way too strong, fast and agile and I could smell it on him. He wasn’t human and he had a metal arm that ended up in claws that were probably lased with wolfsbane” both Stiles and Scott were looking startled at Isaac when they heard footsteps coming towards them, a doctor looked at the three of them “Which one of you is mister Stilinski’s son?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they wait at the hospital for news things start heating up.

“That’s me” Stiles groaned. “Your father is out of surgery, everything went perfectly fine, we’re going to have to keep him in for a week for observation” Stiles was starting to feel a panic attack clawing to him with every word coming out of the surgeon’s mouth, “If everything went perfectly fine why are you keeping him for a week? I want you to tell me everything that happened to him.” Stiles said starting to get agitated. “He had a gsw to the abdomen, four broken ribs, a pretty serious concussion this is one of the reasons we’re keeping him, a broken wrist and a raptured knee, some superficial wounds that we stitched up and that’s about it” the doctor said looking over a bunch of papers he was holding. “Can I see him?” Stiles asked, “Not yet young man, the anesthesia hasn’t wore off yet and after he wakes up we’re going to need to run some tests, so maybe you can go home and we can call you when he wakes up”.

“I’m going to stay” Stiles said staring at the doctor. “I… ok then I’ll inform you when he wakes up” the doctor said and left them at the empty waiting area. “Stiles are you sure? You could use the rest, me and Isaac can stay here and I’ll call Lydia to come pick you up…” Scott said looking worriedly at Stiles, “No I’m staying, call Lydia and tell her… “ then they heard the elevator door open and the three of them glanced over at Lydia holding four coffees and four bags. 

“Will one of you two werewolves be kind enough to help me?” Lydia said looking at the three of them. “Oh… yeah sure. What’s all this?” Scott asked standing up and hurrying to help her. “This is a brand new pair of sweats” Lydia said pushing a white bag towards Stiles, “These are four coffees because I’m guessing nobody wants to leave here until we make sure they’re both ok and in these bags are a salad and four burgers because we should eat something while we wait. Now how are they doing?” Lydia asked looking at the three of them with a worried look. “They’re both our of surgery and doing ok but they’re both going to have to stay in for the rest of the week I’m guessing. Now the thing that attacked them seems to be a man but Isaac is sure that it wasn’t human, he had been trained for sure if he took out both of Chris and Stilinski and he or it or whatever had a metal arm” Stiles rambled as he passed on the burgers and the coffees to Scott and Isaac

“Do we know what did he want? Was this just an attempted murder?” Lydia said as she took a bite from the salad. “I … I don’t know… He came out of the shadows… I don’t know” Isaac said trying to avoid everyone’s gazes. “Stiles you should go change in a room” Lydia said as she walked up to check if a room at the end of the hall was empty. “You can go in here” Stiles struggled to get on his feet and Scott stood up to help him, “Eat, I can make it in there and change by myself” Stiles said as he supported himself on the wall and slowly walked in the room with the bag Lydia had handed him.  
Lydia walked back and sat beside Scott “We need to do something”, “When Chris wakes up we’ll talk to him see if he knows the attacker, we’ll catch a sent from their clothes and then we go find him and kill him” Scott said biting at his burger. “We kill him? I’m sorry did you missed the part where he almost killed Chris, me and Stilinski?” Isaac retorted back. “No more chances or excuses to see what he wants, we kill him before someone else gets hurt…” Scott stopped and looked at the door where Stiles had emerged wearing the new pair of sweatpants. 

“We need to find Derek first, he can help us with whoever this guy is” Stiles said as he stumbled back in his seat. “Stiles, that man is dangerous and we need to stop him before he hurts anyone else” Lydia said looking at Stiles, “Ok do whatever you want, I’m going to find Derek with or without your help” Stiles shouted back at her and Lydia flinched back. “Why are you so hell bent on finding Derek when there’s someone out there that has all the traits of a trained assassin that has just put your dad and Chris in the hospital and almost ripped me to shreds!” Isaac said staring daggers at Stiles. “Because i won’t let him down too. Who will care enough to find him if we don’t? Peter?” Stiles said as he felt tears started forming in his eyes.

“Hey guys, Chris has woken up and wants to talk to all of you” They all turned their heads to see Melissa at the corridor motioning them to get up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gives them what might be a new lead to Derek's whereabouts and some new information come to light about the attacker.

They followed Melissa down the corridor and entered a room to the end of it. Stiles entered the room with his head bowed being afraid of what he’d see. He saw an empty chair and walked slowly towards it, his leg was killing him. He sat down and took a careful look at Chris on the bed trying to sit up. Everyone including Melissa had taken a sit on chairs around the bed. Stiles studied carefully Chris, he looked broken to him and he started getting scared who or what was this guy that could do that to Chris, his dad and Isaac.

“How are you doing?” Scott asked. “I’ve been better, it’s nothing that won’t heal eventually” Chris grunted under his teeth still trying to sit up, then Scott stood up and helped him and grabbed his hand, Stiles noticed the black veins forming and disappearing, Scott winced and then went back down to his sit. “Thank you, did you get Derek?” Chris asked looking at them hoping for a positive answer. “No, the Calaveras stole the money and they didn’t have Derek, it was all for nothing” Stiles said resting his throbbing head on the wall behind him.

“I’m sorry I talked with a contact of mine and he said they had him, I don’t know how else to help you with this. Maybe you can go to my apartment and get me my laptop and I’ll contact some people see if there’s been any buys taking place” Stiles snapped his head back at Chris “What buys?”.

“There are some people that catch werewolves and sell them to the highest bidder. They use them for just about anything you can imagine, if there was a buy made I’m going to find out about it, we’re going to find him” Stiles stood up from his chair and started shouting “I am not ten years old, if traffickers have him we’re never going to find him ...”. 

“Stiles please sit down stop putting pressure on your leg” Melissa said trying to calm things down a bit. “I couldn’t care less about my leg, fucking might as well cut that shit off, Derek is god knows where and nobody has a clue as to where to find him, I need to explain to my dad why our bank accounts are empty and there’s someone out there with far more experience and training than any of us or whatever the fuck he is anyway, capable to put in the hospital my dad , Chris and Isaac.” Stiles felt tears streaming down his chicks, he couldn’t take this he just wanted Derek back and safe and he’d figure everything else out, but now that Derek might have been solved to traffickers, he didn’t know what to do.

“Stiles, I thought they had him I really did. Whoever it was that attacked us is trained, he surely wasn’t human, I think I saw pointy ears, I couldn’t see anything else on his face, he had a mask that covered his mouth and his nose, he also had black goggles. One thing is for sure he wanted to kill us but he walked away last minute.” Chris sighed thinking back to what happened.  
“What about the arm?” Isaac said.

“I haven’t seen anything like it, it was either armor of some sort or some high-tech prosthetic, if it was a prosthetic though he has some serious funding behind him.” Stiles was looking at Chris taking in what he was saying, great now they had trained assassins in town. “Can you think of someone who’d want to kill you?” Lydia asked from the corner she was sitting.   
“No, not that I can think of. No werewolf nor a hunter, Stiles would anyone want to kill your dad?”

“No, he’s been good at his job. Sure he’s lost a few cases ,but minor stuff nothing that would make someone mad to the point to hire an assassin”.

“What happened to your leg?” Chris asked trying to lighten the mood. “The fuckin geriatric Calaveras shot me, get well soon” Stiles said and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. He walked at the corridor as fast as he could then fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He felt someone kneeling beside him he turned his eyes and saw Melissa.

“Stiles, breathe honey, it’s all going to be ok” Stiles felt Melissa’s hand rubbing soothing circles on his back while he was feeling a panic attack clawing at him. “Everything will work out I promise you honey” Stiles couldn’t keep himself from tearing up, he stood upright and fell to the hug Melissa was offering him, his breath coming in shallow pants. “I’m gonna go get the others and you all should head home and get some rest. I’ll be here when your dad wakes up and I’ll fill him in, don’t worry.” Stiles gave an expression that he thought was a smile but it came out like a wince of pain.

Melissa hurried back to the room and came back with Isaac, Lydia and Scott behind her. Stiles heard them talking but he couldn’t make out anything. After a while he found himself following them still feeling a bit disassociated from everything. They all got in the jeep, Isaac with Scott in the back sit, Lydia went to the drivers sit and Stiles took the sit beside her. Lydia started the jeep and drove out of the hospital parking lot.

They were driving in silence as nobody had the energy to talk. They took a left to a deserted road to leave first Isaac and Scott at Scott’s place that’s when they all heard a deafening thud coming from the roof of the jeep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity of the mysterious assassin is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight scene is a bit altered from the movie, i needed to adjust some things since they're werewolves.

Stiles looked on the roof, a clawed metal hand shredded half the roof. They all looked up and saw him. The assassin Chris told them about he was on the roof of the jeep dressed up in black gear, a mask covering everything below his eyes and black goggles. He grasped Isaac from his t-shirt, lifted off his seat and threw him outside of the car. Lydia screamed and slammed the breaks stopping the car before losing control of it. 

Scott without thinking about it run out of the car towards the pavement where Isaac was laying not moving. Stiles was sitting in the car watching the assassin jumping off the roof in front of the jeep. He didn’t realize Lydia getting out of the jeep as well and running towards where Scott was. Stiles noticed the assassin getting out of one of his pockets a hunting knife and started walking towards Lydia.

Stiles opened the door of the jeep and jumped out of it putting pressure on his injured leg, he ignored the stabbing pain, run behind the assassin and jumped on his back.

“Lydia help Scott get Isaac in the jeep and go” Stiles shouted as the assassin started jerking trying to get Stiles off his back. Stiles gripped on him even tighter trying to give the others some time to run away. The assassin then dropped backwards on the ground and Stiles felt his back crashing on the ground but he didn’t let him go. He was going to do whatever it took to give the other enough time to get away.

The assassin stood on his feet with Stiles still on his back. Stiles managed to see through his blurry eyesight that Scott had put Isaac in the car and Lydia was in the driver sit. He didn’t notice the metal arm swinging backwards and the razor-sharp claws digging in his abdomen. He screamed in pain as his hands let go and he fell backwards hitting hard on the road. He tried to sit up but his eyesight kept on being blurry. After a while he managed to sit up gritting his teeth and saw Scott fighting with the assassin, scratching and clawing to him but the man seemed well trained, Scott’s hits never landed.

Stiles tried to stand up but he failed hitting the ground again. He never kept his gaze away from the fight unfolding in the street in front of him. Scott was trying to hit the other man but he seemed to be expecting everything and avoiding without effort. Scott got an opening when the assassin was avoiding his hit and with his claws managed to land a hit on the assassins head sending him stumbling backwards towards the pavement.

Stiles saw him take off his goggles and underneath his long hair he could swear he could see the cold blue eyes of a werewolf. The assassin let a growl as he stood up and advanced towards Scott again taking out a gun. Stiles finally stood up and felt blood started dripping down from the wound on his abdomen. He stumbled towards the raging fight. Scott leaped on the other man trying to sink his teeth in his neck. The assassin managed to push him off. Stiles then noticed the mask the assassin was wearing rolling on the ground.

The assassin stood up and Stiles finally got a look at his face.

“Derek?” Stiles asked feeling everything crashing down on him, because he was there, right in front of him wolfed out. Stiles noticed that Derek didn’t seem to recognize him.

“Who the hell is Derek?” Derek asked, looking back at Stiles confused. Scott was standing know beside Stiles holding the knife Derek had dropped earlier, he advanced towards Derek and threw it hitting him on the shoulder. Stiles fell to the ground his feet betraying him and all he could do was watch Derek disappearing running into the night.

Scott kneeled beside Stiles “Do you have your cellphone with you? I need to call my mom and have her sent an ambulance”. Stiles didn’t respond all he could hear from Scott was a distant buzzing noise. 

“What?” Stiles asked disassosiated.

“I need your cellphone right now Stiles you’ve lost a lot of blood” Scott said holding Stiles face in his palms to make him focus.

Stiles searched through his pockets and gave Scott his cell. “Mom it’s me, I need an ambulance we’re two roads down from our home, tell them to hurry mom, Stiles is hurt”. Scott ended to call and let the phone drop to catch Stiles before he fell to the ground.

“Stiles stay awake, hold on a few minutes, talk to me man” Scott rambled as Stiles breaths started coming out in sharp pants.

“He looked right at me and he didn’t even know me”.

“We’ll find out what happened to him, you need to get better first” Scott said as he was caressing his hair.

“He didn’t even know us Scott…” Stiles trailed feeling tears sting up his eyes.

“This is not your fault”.

“Maybe it is…"

“No it isn’t” Scott said as the sirens of the ambulance were now clear. The ambulance stopped on one side of the road and the paramedics run towards them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles waked up at the hospital there are a few people there.  
> A deal is made.  
> A surprise visit is paid.

The paramedics approached them. Stiles couldn’t exactly understand what they were saying, guess he did lose a lot of blood. His eyesight was blurry around the edges. “Scott you need to go after him” Stiles rasped as he felt the paramedics carrying him into the ambulance, the last thing he saw before blacking out was Scott nodding and running away.

Stiles started gaining consciousness, but he couldn’t open his eyes quite yet. He led on what he understood was a bed silent, he figured he could take some time to find the strength to open his eyes that felt so heavy. He heard noises around him. Four people were speaking, two women and two men. He struggled to open his eyes and after some effort he finally managed it.

“Stiles you’re going to be ok” Stiles looked to his right and saw his dad on a wheelchair and gasped.

“Dad, are you ok?” Stiles managed to say taking in the form of his dad, he looked so tired.

“I’m gonna be ok, and so are you but you’ll need to take it easy for the next few months”.

Melissa was sitting beside his dad on a chair “They stitched up the wound on your stomach, restitched the wound on your leg, but you’ll need to take it easy because you’ve broken two ribs, not gonna talk about the amount of bruising you have all over” she said looking at him with that concerned mom look.

“Melissa if you please escort mister Stilinski outside I’d like to talk with his son” Stiles couldn’t believe his ears, he turned to his left side and saw Peter sitting in a chair and behind him Lydia standing up and starring daggers in him.

“No she will not” Stilinski said back at him.

Stiles suddenly grew interested, because who knew maybe the sociopath uncle from hell had information about Derek. “Please dad, we’re just going to talk, Lydia will be here as well. One last thing please don’t file any reports or lawsuits against anyone about what happened to you and convince Chris to not do anything as well”.

“Why?” 

“Dad, please I beg of you” Stiles said and saw his dad nod and Melissa getting him out of the room. Stiles turned his attention back at Peter. 

“What do you want?” Stiles asked.

“I want to know what happened between you, Scott and Derek.” Peter asked leaning back at his chair.

“Why?” Lydia turned and walked around to sit on the chair facing Peter from the other side of the bed.

“Because ,contrary to popular belief I actually care about Derek sweetheart” Peter snarked back at her.

“He doesn’t remember who he is and there are powerful people with lots of money using him, got any idea who those might be?” Stiles asked feeling desperate to hold onto anything that might help him find Derek. “How do you know what happened?” Stiles asked staring at him.

“Scott paid me a visit, because he caught Derek’s sent in an old warehouse mixed with mine” Peter answered him.

“For all we know you could be the one using him. Why should we trust you?” Lydia asked with a sarcastic look on her face that scared Stiles.

“Because I covered up all the expenses for Stiles, his dad and Argent” Peter glared back and Stiles breath caught in his throat.

“Why? How do you know?” Stiles asked him fearing the answer.

“It doesn’t really matter if it makes you trust me.”

“Now I can assure you I don’t trust you but if you help us get Derek back I’m willing to work with you.”

“Stiles maybe we should think about this” Lydia said with a worried look.

“There’s nothing to think about, if he’s willing to help, we’ll have a born zombie werewolf on our side.”

“I am not a zombie, they do not exist”.

“If you try to hurt anyone of us, or if I get even the slightest idea that you might be in with whoever has Derek, I’ll kill you and I’ll make sure you stay dead” Stiles said back at him.

“Oh now I’m interested, please do tell me how will you kill me?” Peter snarked back with an amused look.

“Get the fuck out of my room” Stiles shouted back at him.

“Ok ok going, if anything comes up please do inform me, I’ll go look around town a bit myself” Peter said walking out of the room. As soon as he reached the door Stiles grabbed a glass vase the was sitting on his bedside pulled out the flowers it had in spilling water all over himself and threw the vase with amazing accuracy on Peters head. The vase caught Peter of guard and he turned around wolfed out letting out a growl.

“Don’t doubt me” Stiles stared at him. Peter turned back at the door and left.

“Stiles that was the most stupid decision” Lydia said to him.

“I don’t really care. As long as he helps us figure out what happened to Derek and save him I’m willing to work with him, that doesn’t mean I trust him nor does it mean that I won’t kill him if he screws us over.”

“I hope we save him.”

“You don’t have to, but I need to” Stiles said staring at the void.

“Get some rest Stiles you really need it” Lydia said and stood up to leave.

“I am sorry” Stiles said.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for” Lydia said and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Stiles leaned his head back on his pillows and it didn’t take long for sleep to come claim him. 

In his sleep he heard a chair move in the room and opened his eyes to see who came. Above his head stood Derek in the same attire he wore a few hours ago, mask and everything else beside the black gogles. Stiles didn’t manage to see it but felt the clawed metal arm come on his throat and started choking him, he started thrashing in the bed and try to cry out for help as Derek pulled out a knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Stiles just make a deal with the devil for Derek? What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone burges in just in time to save Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there are some somewhat graphic descriptions of murders.

Scott came rushing inside. He got stunned at the door by what he saw. Derek turned to the door pulled out a knife from one of his pockets and threw it to Scott’s shoulder making him stumble backwards from the force of the hit. Stiles was having a coughing fit on his bed. Derek run towards the window and jumped out of it breaking it.

“Follow him” Stiles coughed feeling his eyes tearing up.

“No I won’t” Scott said walking towards his bed to help him sit up.

“Follow him, we need to get to him” Stiles said again trying to convince Scott.

“No, you need to get better, I’m gonna call a doctor to come check up on you, we need to make sure he didn’t damage your neck” Scott said and run out of the room.

“Fuuuuuuuuck” Stiles screamed, he couldn’t help himself anymore, Derek was in his hospital room trying to kill him, that meant one of two things he either still didn’t recognize him or the worst option it was all an act and he just went full blown psychopath. He couldn’t bring himself to believe that though it was Derek, after everything he’d been through he always chose the right thing, he always helped, so that means someone must be making him do this.

Scott rushed back in his room almost stumbling over a chair with a doctor beside him.

“Hello mister Stilinski, I’m James Hunt” the doctor said.

“Hello, I’m alright false alarm you need to go” Stiles said starring daggers at Scott who gave him the shut the fuck up face as Stiles names it.

“I want just to take a look, patient doctor confidentiality I’m not going to say anything to anyone, I just want to make sure everything works alright” the doctor said and somehow Stiles was convinced by him.

“Open up for me” James told him and pulled out something that looked like a prestigious flashlight to Stiles and shoved it in his mouth. He pulled that out and poked on a few places on Stiles neck with his hands.

“You’re ok, there’s some bruising though it’s going to hurt you for a bit but it will go away, I’m gonna go bring you some ice to put on it” with that he exited the room.

“You should have gone after him” Stiles said leaning back on the pillows on the bed.

“Listen to me, right now I’m no much for him and you need to get better first then we’ll figure it out” Scott said and leaned back in the chair gritting his teeth as he pulled out the knife. The doctor came back with the ice and handed it to Stiles.

“I need to report this” James said motioning towards the window.

“I had a fit in my sleep and I broke the window” Stiles said as he was putting the ice on his neck.

“And in your fit you decided to jam a knife in your friends shoulder?” James said eyeing both of them.

“Yes I did, I’m a special kind of crazy, if you look at the local newspaper I was the kid that disappeared a couple of months ago and was found wondering around in the woods.

“Ok then” the doctor said and walked out closing the door behind him.

“Stiles we’re going to figure this out” Scott said standing up and walking over and sitting on Stiles bed.

“I made a deal with Peter” Stiles said looking at Scott.

“What deal?” Scott asked looking even more worried.

“He covered my expenses, my dad’s and Chris in return for me keeping him in the loop and generally working together with him to find Derek” Stiles rumbled.

“Ok then, it doesn’t really seem that life threatening” Scott teased him trying to lighten the mood. Stiles almost smiled at that because who could have thought that it’d be ok and not that life threatening to make a deal with Peter Hale. Then the door was kicked open and both Stiles and Scott gasped. Scott wolfed out and jumped on the bed in front of Stiles.

“Relax, just me” Chris said and came in with his crutches.

“Let me get you a chair” Scott said and stood up to help him sit down.

“Get my laptop first” Chris said and Scott grabbed the laptop Chris had under his arm.

“Some contacts of mine send me some stuff. The person that attacked us is credited with a couple of different assassinations of both hunters and werewolf traffickers” Chris said and opened the laptop and pressed play.

Stiles gasped as he saw it, there he was Derek snapping some guys head, next video Derek cutting open a person’s throat with a knife, next video a guy on his knees pleading at Derek and Derek blowing his head off with a shotgun. Stiles felt his breath coming in shallow gasps.

“Close it” Stiles panted.

“He’s probably killed over fifty people in the last two months” Chris continued and Stiles felt everything crushing onto him.

“Can I trust you to help us?” Stiles asked.

“Help you with what?” Chris asked.

“Answer my question first” Stiles continued.

“I will help you, what is it?” Chris asked.

“The person in the video is Derek , but he doesn’t know what he’s doing someone is controlling him, help us find him and get him back to normal” Stiles said looking at Chris afraid.

“Stiles he has killed a lot of people he almost killed your dad too, maybe he can’t be saved” Chris said looking at Stiles with a dead serious look that told him that Chris was not willing to help out.

“Try and kill him and you’ll find me against you” Stiles said mustering as much seriousness as he could in that sentence.

“What happens if he can’t be saved, what happens if he turns out to be the kind you stop?” Chris muttered.

“No he’ll turn out to be the kind that couldn’t protect himself” Stiles told him trying to convince him to offer his help.

“Ok I’ll help” Chris answered remembering the code he promised to keep with his daughter.

Then Stiles phone buzzed, he reached over to get it, "unknown number" he picked it up in a hurry, "Hello?" he asked hoping deep down that it would be Derek.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter calls with a plan and some unexpected people come in to help save Derek.

“Oh it’s you, let me put you on speaker, it’s me Scott and Chris” Stiles said and let the phone down on the bed on speaker.

“Hey you incompetent idiots” Peter’s voice came from the phone.

“What do you want?” Chris said tensing up.

“How can I trust you not to kill Derek?” Peter asked from the phone the question obviously directed to Chris.

“He wants to help” Stiles said.

“Look I found Derek going into an apartment downtown. In said apartment is your dearly beloved sister and some other people that I don’t recognize.

“Ok can you tell us an address so that we’ll come find you and go in and take Derek back?” Stiles asked worried.

“How hard did you hit your head? We have no chance against them” Peter snarked back and Stiles suddenly had the urge to throw the phone to the nearest wall.

“What do you suggest then?” Scott asked.

“I suggest we kidnap Kate, make her tell us what’s going on and then kill her for real this time” Peter answered.

“Meet us at my house in two hours” Stiles said and ended the call.

“Kate is alive?” Chris mumbled under his breath and fell back in the chair.

“This is not our problem right now” Stiles said and got off the bed on wobbly legs.

They exited the room and started walking towards the elevator that would take them to the lobby. Stiles was still feeling a little bit dizzy he couldn’t believe that woman was still alive. That raised the question what the fuck was she now, zombie werewolf like Peter.

“You should talk to your dad before we go” Chris said looking down at Stiles.

“He doesn’t need to worry about this as well, he needs to get better” Stiles said.

“Stiles I wasn’t asking” Chris said starring daggers into him and then it actually hit Stiles the real reason behind this. He nodded back at Chris and walked over to his dad’s room that was at the end of the hall on their left. He turned around to see Scott trying to come to his help and Chris hand grabbing onto Scott holding him back. Chris was right he had to do this. Stiles knocked and walked in.

“Oh, hey kiddo.” 

“Hi dad, listen to me I’m going to go home with Scott and Chris” Stiles said taking a sit at the nearest chair.

“Ok, are you alright?” Stiles felt the need to cry but he couldn’t let his dad see that.

“Not really dad, the person that attacked you, Chris and Isaac is Derek, someone is making him do things” Stiles uttered.

“Are you plotting something I should be aware of?” Stiles couldn’t look at his dad’s face.

“Stiles look at me and answer me.”

“We’re going to get him back, there are people using him, Kate is using him and some other people.” 

“Stiles promise me that you won’t try to be a hero.”

“I can’t do that, I need to save him, I fucked up a few months ago and it ended up costing Allison her life, I can’t lose Derek” Stiles said searching for a reaction in his dad’s eyes.

“Be careful at least please, you’re all I’ve got left and if you need anything talk to Parrish he’s a decent kid. Hug now.” Stiles didn’t wait and jumped into his dad’s arms.

“I’m going to come back” Stiles said. He broke off from the embrace waved his dad goodbye and left.

Stiles walked back to where Chris and Scott were waiting. 

“We can go now” Stiles said and walked over to the elevator with Chris and Scott at his heals.

They took Chris’s car and Stiles insisted on driving. The entire ride back to Stiles’s house was silent, Stiles was thinking about what they could be up against and what Derek must have been through the last two months. He didn’t let his mind wonder to what would happen if there wasn’t too much of a Derek to save, no matter what he was going to get him back.

He parked the car in front of his house and got out of the car his legs betraying him and suddenly he saw Scott at his side.

“I got you” Scott said giving him a weak smile.

“Do you need any help there?” Stiles and Scott turned around to look at Isaac and Lydia standing on the pavement in front of the house.

“Chris needs some help we’re ok here” Stiles said and he started walking to open the door of the house with Scott supporting him. 

“Get me to the couch” Stiles groaned and Scott helped him sit slowly down. Then Chris came inside with Isaac supporting him and Lydia right behind them closing the door. 

“Do any of you need something to eat?” Lydia said looking at all of them nodding that their good.

“Find me something from the fridge that’s edible please” Stiles said looking at her. Then the doorbell rung, Scott stood up and went to answer the door. Stiles was surprised seeing Kira enter.  
“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked perplexed.

“Scott texted me and I thought I’d come see if I could help with anything” Kira said smiling.

“That’s really nice of you” Stiles said motioning for her to come sit. Then the doorbell rang again and Stiles looked at Scott.

“Don’t look at me man, I just talked with Isaac, Lydia and Kira.”

“Must be Peter then, can you get it?” Stiles muttered. Scott stood up and walked towards the door again and opened it.

“It’s not Peter” Stiles heard Scott say.

“Who is it then?” Stiles said and stumbled towards the door to see who it was. He was surprised because in the front door was Parrish with a t-shirt and a pair of worn out jeans.

“Hi there, I got a call from your dad explaining some stuff to me” Parrish said standing a bit awkwardly.

“How much did he explain?” Stiles asked curious.

“Everything, I’m here to help you, can I come in?” Parrish asked.

“Sure” Stiles said and motioned for Jordan to come in not believing how many people have gathered to help save Derek.

“Don’t close the door” Stiles heard a shout and saw suddenly Peter standing in front of him.

“Come in” Stiles said and locked the door behind them.

Stiles walked over to the living room and saw everyone sitting down, Chris in the armchair, Scott and Kira at on couch, Isaac with Lydia and Parrish at the other.

“What are all these doing here?” Peter asked eyeing Stiles.

“They’re here to help save your nephew” Stiles answered back sarcastically.

“Ok then. We gathered here today to plan the kidnapping of Kate Argent, former sociopath huntress and mass murderer now she’s a were-jaguar”.

“A what?” everyone echoed back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Isaac, Kira and Parrish kidnap Kate.

“I’m in position, tell them to start” Peter then ended the call. He then grabbed another cellphone and sent a text, he left then both of the phones on the coffee table and sat down beside Chris. Now came the waiting part, everything had to go according to the plan Peter thought, they’ve plotted out what he thought was every single possibility, but still there could be something they were missing.

“It’s going to work” Chris said grabbing a pillow and putting it under his back.

“There might be something we’re missing” Peter answered back to him pouring every ounce of sarcasm he could to it because for all he knew Chris could end up supporting Kate.

“Don’t get like that with me, I’m here to help” Chris said and leaned back his head.

~ABANDONED MALL DOWNTOWN~

Kira took a left turn with the car she had borrowed from her parents and finally saw the abandoned mall. She should be feeling panicked but their plan was solid enough. She just needed to be convincing as a helpless little girl that her car just died. As she stopped in front of the mall she took a deep breath and got out of the car. 

“Damn it, fuck you piece of shit, crap” she yelled and slammed the door. She took a look around and according to schedule she noticed Kate coming out with her claws extended to see what was going on.

“Excuse me madam” Kira yelled and walked towards Kate.

“What?” Kate asked and got her hand behind her back trying to leave unnoticed that her claws were still extended.

“Please I need help, my car just died and i can’t get any signal my battery is almost dead, can you please help me see if I can jumpstart it?” Kate walked passed Kira towards the car.

“I can call someone to come pick you up” Kate said and Kira noticed her taking a whiff at the car. Kira walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“That is so kind of you” Kira said and let her electricity flow through her, she felt millions of volts run through her hand to Kate. She pushed even harder to try and knock Kate unconscious with electrocution but Kate didn’t even react to it. She turned to her with extended claws grabbed her from her neck and threw her back a few feet. Kira landed on her feet.

Kate changed in front of Kira, blue skin with black marks, green eyes and black claws. Kira thought that this resembled a demon not a were jaguar. As Kate started advancing towards Kira with extended claws Scott and Isaac came out of their hiding spot on the balcony of the building across the abandoned mall. They both jumped on Kate fully wolfed out.

Isaac landed first on her but Kate grabbed him midair and threw him off, Isaac landed on a metal dumpster denting it. Meanwhile Scott sank his claws on the back of her neck.

“Help me turn her” Scott yelled to Isaac and Kira. They both run towards him, Isaac sank his claws an inch away from her jagular and turned Kate to face the building across the road from the abandoned mall. Scott then grabbed Kate and put her in a chokehold. 

“Jordan now” Isaac yelled and duck. It didn’t even make a sound as four poison laced bullets came from the corner of the rooftop and hit Kate’s sternum. Scott released her and she fell on her knees grunting. Stiles and Lydia came from the end of the road carrying chains. 

“Hello bitch” Stiles snarked as he looked down at her.

“I can change you” Kate extended her claws and made an effort to scratch Stiles leg but then another bullet came from the rooftop straight through Kate’s hand and she pulled her hand back cursing.

“Damn he said he’s good but I didn’t expect that” Isaac said tying up Kate with chains and putting a gag in her mouth.

“Let me help you get her in” Scott said and yanked Kate up from her hair. Kira opened the trunk of her car and Isaac with Scott pushed Kate in and slammed the trunk closed.

“You get her to my house. We’re going to wait for Jordan to get down from the roof and we’ll meet you there. I talk to her first throw her in the basement and wait for me” Stiles said to Scott and he nodded back to him as he entered the back sit of Kira’s car, Kira was ready at the driver’s sit with Isaac beside her. As soon as Scott got in she started the car and left.

“Text them to start the preparations” Stiles said to Lydia and she pulled out her phone to text Peter. Jordan then walked out of the building carrying a metal case.

“You’re really good, thanks for helping” Stiles said.

“I’m not just really good, I was a sniper on black ops but don’t tell your dad” Jordan said winking at a wide eyed Stiles and Lydia’s approving look.

The three of them run to Stiles jeep that was parked a few blocks down the road. 

~STLINSKI HOUSE~

Stiles almost run out of the car but his leg betrayed him and his stopped. He looked down at his leg and saw that some blood has soaked through the sweatpants he was wearing.

“Are you ok?” Scott asked and Stiles looked up at him realizing that he clearly knew the answer to that but he was kind enough to ask.

“Help me get inside” Stiles said and Scott supported him and got him inside. Lydia hit the doorbell and Peter answered the door.

“Why exactly do you want to talk to Kate first?” Peter asked starring daggers at Stiles.

“Where is she?” Stiles asked as they walked inside the house with Lydia locking the door behind them.

“In the basement as you said” Peter said. Stiles let go of Scott and stumbled to the kitchen, he came back holding a kitchen knife and walked over to Chris.

“I need the vile of the rest of whatever it was you laced the bullets with” Stiles said and Chris handed him a little bottle with a sheer substance.

“Stiles wait, let’s think about how to approach this” Lydia said looking at him with a scared expression.

“Nothing to think about, she needs to answer some questions. Peter will you join me downstairs?” Stiles asked turning to Peter and walking over him.

“I like you” Peter said smirking at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter question Kate.  
> Derek starts remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are graphic descriptions of torture and murder so read with caution please.

Stiles walked down the stairs that lead to the basement with Peter behind him. He opened the door and saw Kate tied up in chains on a chair and the chains secured on metal spikes that were drilled in the floor.

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles asked as he walked towards her. Kate seemed to notice them in the room but didn’t answer Stiles question.

“Ok you wanna play tough” Stiles said and walked over to the tools his dad had on a counter in the corner, he picked up two screw drivers and walked up to Kate again. Kate raised her eyes to look at him but still didn’t say anything. Stiles took one of the screw drivers and jammed it in the top of her palm, from the force the screw driver went straight into the armrest of the chair and Kate let a scream escape her.

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles asked again looking down at Kate expressionless. Kate started smirking and Stiles then jammed the other screw driver on her other hand.

“I would answer him you know” Peter said from behind Stiles.

“Even if you find him you’ll never get him back” Kate said smirking.

“Where is he?” Stiles asked again as he walked back to the counter with the tools. He opened a black toolbox where he knew his dad kept nails and screws. He took a handful of nails and a hammer and walked back to Kate again. She started laughing as soon as she saw what he was holding but to Stiles it didn’t matter nothing of what happened in the basement with her mattered as long as he got back Derek.

“Answer my question” Stiles said putting the nails in his pocket and keeping out just one. Kate looked back at him with a smile still painted on her face, Stiles advanced towards her and stood on her left side he put a hand on her neck and searched around a bit.

“What are you doing?” Kate asked confused.

“I’m searching for your jagular, I’m going to make you a necklace but I don’t want you to die just yet” Stiles said and found himself smirking down at her.

“Ok ok stop, Derek’s in the vault of the old Beacon Hills bank” Kate said looking up at Stiles.

“Cool then, now tell us who are you working with?” Peter said walking up in front of Kate with his hands kept behind his back.

“You’ll never get them” Kate said panting.

“Oh we did get you though” Peter said and pulled a clawed hand out of his hand and used his index finger and jammed it in her right eye and Kate started screaming.

“Answer the man” Stiles said.

“What are you going to do Stiles? Kill me? You don’t have it in you.” Kate answered him sarcastically.

“No, you’re right it’s not my style but it’s his” Stiles said and motioned for Peter to continue.

Peter jammed another clawed index to her other eye and Kate continued screaming as blood streamed down her face.

“I am not alone there are… there are many people backing me up” Kate said between pants.

“Ok cool” Peter said as he was wolfing out and bit at her neck after that he jammed his hands in the bite and tore her head clean off.

“I’d like to see her come back from that” Peter said sarcastically as he was wiping his hands on his jeans.

“I think she won’t” Stiles said.

“Do you still want to continue this?” Peter asked walking towards Stiles.

“Yeah, we need to get him back” Stiles answered.

“Ok then, let’s go upstairs and see how we’ll get in the bank” Peter said and they both walked back upstairs.

“You killed her didn’t you?” Lydia said as soon as she saw them.

“To be more exact I killed her, he just jammed some screw drivers in her hands, now if you please come help me wash my hands I think I have some eye tissue stuck under my fingernails, Stiles do you have some mouthwash?” Peter said and walked towards the kitchen.

“There’s probably a new one under the sink, if you don’t find some go in the bathroom” Stiles said and walked towards the living room where everyone was.

“Where are Chris and Isaac?” Stiles asked as he noticed their absence.

“Chris needed someone to drive him home, he basically knew what was going to go down here and whatever she was she was also his sister” Scott answered him.

“Derek’s in the vault of the old bank, and we don’t know who will be guarding him” Stiles said as he sat down on the couch and propping his hurt leg up on the table.

“Ok, we need a solid plan since we don’t know what those people are or their training” Jordan said scratching his head.

“We could go with what we tried when they had Erica and Boyd” Scott muttered.

“No we can’t, since we don’t know how many people would be there, we need to split up some of us need to draw them out and the rest would go get Derek” Lydia said coming in from the kitchen with Peter behind her.

“Diversion huh?” Jordan nodded emphatically back at her.

 

~ BANK VAULT ~

 

Derek was strapped down on a metal examination chair there were people he couldn’t recognize making modifications on his metal arm. He saw a man enter the vault but he couldn’t recall a name or recognize him, he was the man that gave him the mission. Derek couldn’t pay attention to the people hurting him trying to modify his arm, he couldn’t keep his mind from wondering back to the human, he knew him and he hurt him, he shouldn’t be hurting him though, deep down he knew that he shouldn’t be hurting him.

“Who was he?” Derek muttered.

“He was a nobody, next time you see him you will eliminate him” the man answered.

“But I knew him” Derek said raising his eyes to look at the man.

“You won’t raise your head until I say that you can do it” the man answered him and Derek felt a punch flying to his jaw.

“I knew him” Derek said and a name suddenly popped in his head, Stiles, he thought and a tear slipped from his control and down his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the others go in the bank to save Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains graphic descriptions of injuries and basically Derek beating up Stiles.

“You actually care about him?” Stiles asked turning to look at Peter. They were sitting at Stiles jeep waiting for Scott to signal them, they had parked a block away from the bank. 

“Yes I actually care about him Stiles, even if it seems weird since we’re talking about me” Peter said sarcastically.

“And if he still doesn’t recognize us, you need to get out of the way and let me fight him” Peter continued.

“No, I’m not letting you kill him” Stiles answered back at him.

“What happens if there’s nothing left of Derek to save?” Peter asked.

“He’s still in there” Stiles said and then came Scott’s howl. They jumped out of the jeep and started running towards the bank, Stiles ignored the stabbing pain the shot through him from his injuries and continued running behind Peter. They got in the bank from a side door that Lydia had opened for them. 

“How are the others?” Stiles asked her.

“Everything went according to plan so far, I got in from the back and the others got in guns blazing from the front and are holding steady. You need to get down to the vault, I’ll wait up here in case anyone comes.” Lydia said and cracked open the door to the corridor checked on both sides and motioned them to go. They went right and then took the first left and got to a door that needed a code to open. Peter motioned Stiles to move away and kicked the door down. They checked to see if anyone heard them but nobody seemed to come their way, so they continued down the stairs that lead to the basement of the bank where the vault was. 

To Stiles utter surprise they found only one guard waiting for them to the entrance of the vault, who didn’t stand a chance to a wolfed out Peter.

“Remember we don’t know what’s behind there” Peter said as he ripped open the second door to the vault. 

They entered the vault and found it empty of people. Stiles noticed at the far corner a metal examination chair with a huge machine behind it that didn’t seem familiar to Stiles, a metal table with several tools on it and a couple of computers. Suddenly a loud thud came and a dark figure landed on Peter. Stiles turned around to see what was happening and noticed that is was Derek. Peter started thrashing trying to get Derek off him but in one swift move Derek jammed his metal arm to Peter’s sternum and Peter lost consciousness instantly and fell to the floor. Derek landed on his feet in front of Stiles.

“It’s me Derek, Stiles, you know me” Stiles said, being surprised with the fact that he wasn’t afraid even when Derek started advancing menacingly towards him.

“Derek try to think, you know me” Stiles voice didn’t seem to come through to Derek, and Derek started advancing towards him and raised his metal hand in a fist and brought it down but Stiles managed to avoid it last second and the punch landed on the wall behind him and the cement cracked.

“Derek I’m not going to fight you, it’s me it’s Stiles” Stiles said moving away from Derek who turned towards him.

“Derek try to think, it’s me Stiles you know me” Stiles said pleading trying to get through to Derek’s stone cold expression.

“No I don’t” growled Derek back to him and run towards him landing a slash with his metal arm to Stiles’s sternum. Stiles felt his whole world stop the moment the hand landed on his chest. It hurt and throbbed like hell but he continued.

“It’s me Derek you know me, remember the time at the pool, you wanted to play big bad alpha but you pushed me away when Jackson attacked, you saved me on the sheriff’s station from Isaac, you believed me when I told you about Jennifer Blake, you wouldn’t hurt me Derek think” Stiles said as Derek grabbed him by the throat and slammed him down on the floor. Stiles screamed feeling two of his ribs break from the impact.

“I don’t know you, my mission is to eliminate you” Derek said and stomped on one of his ankles and Stiles felt it break under the weight of Derek. Derek then leaned down on Stiles and grabbed him from his t-shirt and Stiles tried to raise a hand at him but Derek grabbed it and pinned it on the floor, he pulled out from a hostler on his belt a knife and jammed it on his hand but to Stiles surprise he didn’t scream when it happened. He’d decided on it from the second he heard that Derek was missing, he’d get him back no matter what happened.

“Finish it sourwolf” Stiles said and found himself smiling at Derek who had raised his metal arm in a fist and Stiles was sure that if that fist landed on him that would be it. Derek’s eyes widened and Stiles thought that Derek was back as his vision started getting hazy and black around the edges. Derek was staring down at him with wide eyes. Derek grabbed the handle of the knife and unjammed it from the floor but kept it in Stiles hand, the motion only though made Stiles wince from the pain. His vision now was hazy and he could only make out the edges of Derek’s figure, he felt himself getting picked up from the floor and after that he let the darkness hug him.

Stiles couldn’t open his eyes he was too tired to do so and every inch of his body hurt, but he was absolute sure that he heard Derek’s voice shout “Someone help me I need a medic ! HELP”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that sourwolf would be what would work with these two. So i hope you like the twist on the "i'm with you till the end of the line" :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the name of the Sheriff in this story as in many others is John Stilinski.

Stiles opened his eyes slowly. He looked out of the window on his left side and saw that it was night. He turned to his right side when he heard some noise and saw Derek sitting on a chair beside him and staring at him intently.

“How long was I out?” Stiles asked smiling.

“Almost a day” Derek answered him.

“Do you, do you know my name?” Stiles asked in hopes that it wasn’t the injuries making him imagine things and Derek was really back.

“Stiles…” Derek trailed off and kept staring at him.

“You’re free, you’re gonna be ok” Stiles said feeling tears threatening his eyes.

“I’m not sure I’m going to be” Derek answered.

“We’ll figure it out, you’re free of whoever these people were. I know they’re still out there but we’re gonna get them” Stiles said trying to reach for Derek’s flesh arm.

“Stiles what I did to you, I’m sorry. I know it won’t make you get better but I truly am sorry” Derek said dropping his eyes in a submissive gesture.

“Look at me, I’m going to be ok and we’ll figure everything out, I’m gonna help you” Stiles said getting a flail grip on Derek’s little finger.

“I … Stiles I should call a nurse to come and check up on you” Derek said getting his hand away from Stiles and standing up. He walked towards the door of the room and called on a nurse. Stiles saw Melissa hurry inside.

“Stiles are you ok baby?” Melissa asked.

“It still hurts basically everywhere but nothing that stands out” Stiles said going mentally through every source of pain he felt at the moment. His ribs hurt and his palm where the knife had gone through felt like hell but nothing mattered because he finally had Derek back.

“Stiles it’s going to hurt for a few months and probably you’re going to need some physical.”

“We can talk about it later” Stiles said noticing how tense Derek seemed with the conversation.

“Ok then. I should go get your dad, he’s been worried sick” Melissa said and with Stiles nodding back at her she walked out of the room. 

“Do you know her?” Stiles heard Derek mumble.

“I do, it’s Scott’s mom you don’t remember her?” Stiles asked confused because apparently Derek was back but didn’t remember everyone. He couldn’t help but wonder if he didn’t remember anyone why would he remember him.

“I don’t” Derek trailed off. Then the door suddenly opened and Derek turned around growling and ready to charge.

“It’s just my dad Derek, take it easy” Stiles said noticing his dad come in with the help of Melissa. Derek retreated to the corner of the room beside the door and let them come in.

“You realize the amount of stupidity you’ve reached right?” Stiles smiled at the words of his dad.

“I do and it was worth it” Stiles answered and his dad turned around to look at Derek who was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

“Are you ok now?” John asked. Stiles noticed how Derek didn’t raise his head from his hands.

“Derek he’s talking to you” Stiles said thinking that maybe he just didn’t understand that his dad was addressing him.

“I’m sorry about what I did” Derek said still not raising his head.

“Derek it’s not your fault” John said hesitant, looking at Stiles for affirmation.

“I put your son there, it’s my fault that he’ll go through physical therapy and months of pain because I tried to kill him, nobody else did that. That was all me” Derek said raising his head finally and Stiles felt more pain seeing that his cheeks were carved with tears.

“Derek you weren’t you they made you forget” Stiles said.

“I am really sorry” Derek mumbled and Stiles felt his heart drop because it really wasn’t Derek’s fault and the people that hurt him were at fault.

“No you shouldn’t be sorry the people that did this to you are the ones at fault not you” Stiles continued again trying to get his point across to Derek.

“I’m gonna go now and let you get some rest. Derek are you going to stay?” John asked looking at Derek’s hunched form.

“If it’s ok with you” Derek answered looking up at him.

“It is” John answered looking back Stiles and waving a good night he left the room. As soon as John left Derek stood up and walked over and sat on the chair beside Stiles, with his flesh hand he grabbed Stiles hand.

“What are you… oh that is that feels good but please stop you don’t need to do this and I know it hurts you so please stop” Stiles said feeling the pain draining away from him, he noticed Derek’s veins get black but Derek didn’t flinch.

“I want to do this. Try to listen to your dad and get some rest” Derek said and Stiles felt Derek rubbing soothing circled in his hand with his thump.

“It’s really good to have you back Derek” Stiles said and felt exhaust start clawing on him but he didn’t want to give into it yet. He felt at ease and safe with Derek there with him.

“Sleep Stiles” Derek said staring at Stiles.

“I will” Stiles said and felt his eyes start to close and started drifting away into sleep.

 

~ AROUND 4.30 ~

 

Stiles woke up and opened his eyes slowly and saw Derek asleep with his head resting on his bed and clutching his hand to his cheek with both of his hands. Stiles smiled at that image and rubbed Derek’s cheek a bit carefully not to wake him up and fell back asleep again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes over the Stilinski house to check on Stiles after he got released from the hospital.  
> New information come to light.

“No, lie down and get some rest, you need it” John said nodding back at his son’s sarcastic military salute. He then closed the door and walked slowly towards the kitchen to make some dinner. They’ve both been discharged from the hospital a couple of hours ago and he couldn’t help but crave anything that wasn’t boiled. He opened up the fridge and pulled out some leftover grilled chicken, as he was putting it in the microwave the doorbell rang and he went to answer it with slow steps, since he was still hurting. He opened the door and wasn’t surprised seeing Derek in the same outfit he had on when he’d seen him in the hospital but now he’d put on a worn out t-shirt.

“Hi Derek, come in” John said. Derek nodded and came in the house.

“Stiles is asleep right now, so if you’d want to wait, I don’t really want to wake him up” John said as he motioned for Derek to follow him in the kitchen.

“Whatever you want me to do I’ll do” Derek said bowing his head. John looked at him perplexed after he put the chicken out of the microwave in a plate.

“You can tell me what you want, I’m not going to do anything to hurt you. Do you want some leftover chicken?” John said trying to change the subject.

“I…” Derek trailed off still keeping his eyes on the floor.

“I’m thinking that that’s yes, so let’s eat” John said and pulled out two plates and two forks and went to sit down on the kitchen table with Derek following him.

“Derek I have to ask you something and please don’t take it the wrong way but I have to know as the father of the kid that got almost killed trying to get you back and as the Sheriff, generally I’m not trying to attack you in any way I just want to see if I can help out” John mumbled as he watched Derek take a bite from a chicken breast.

“I can’t remember how they got to me. I remember that the whole thing is organized by a man and a woman and their small army of hunters. I remember killing hunters, exterminating entire packs of werewolves, I didn’t want to do any of these things” Derek said dropping his fork.

“Derek, the fact that you remember that it’s a man and a woman will help focus the search and anything else you remember you need to tell me and I believe you” John said staring at Derek trying to get his point across to him.

“I’m so sorry about everything” Derek said looking up at John with tears in his eyes.

“You don’t have to…”

“No I do I really do, especially about Stiles” Derek said raising his voice a bit. John felt his heart break at that moment because he could see how much Derek cared and how broken he was about something that he couldn’t control and the fact that he wasn’t a lot older than his son really got to him.

“You don’t have to be sorry. Whoever did this to you they should be sorry” John stopped talking at that point as he saw his son starring at both him and Derek and supporting himself at the doorframe.

“Come on sit, I’m gonna go upstairs, make some phone calls” John said and got up to help Stiles sit on a chair. He eased him down and then left them and got upstairs.

“How, how are you?” Derek asked biting his lower lip with worry.

“I’m getting better, where did you go this morning I got so worried” Stiles said staring at Derek.

“People kept coming in and out, and it got me frustrated so I thought I’d keep an eye on you from a distance I never actually left” Derek trailed off.

“Don’t leave without telling me first please” Stiles said sighing.

“I won’t” Derek nodded back at him.

“Is it ok if I hug you?” Stiles blurted out at Derek. He wanted so bad to hug him and feel that he was there and he was real from the moment he came back at the vault. Derek nodded emphatically back at him and Stiles stood up and walked over to him. Derek stood up and looked at Stiles with a confused expression, Stiles raised his hands and slipped them on Derek’s back pulling him to his chest. He kept Derek there and rested his head on his shoulder. Now that Derek was back everything was alright he thought. Derek put his hands hesitantly on Stiles back and Stiles hissed a bit.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t really learned how to control my hand” Derek said trying to break off from the hug.

“It’s just my ribs, maybe put on less pressure” Stiles muttered. Then the doorbell buzzed interrupting them. Stiles broke off from the hug.

“I should get it” he muttered and walked towards the front door. He opened it and almost got pushed over from Jordan running inside the house.

“It’s Deaton and Morrell, they’re behind everything” Jordan said panting and left Stiles staring wide eyed at him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Derek and Jordan discuss on a plan to get Morrell & Deaton.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Stiles asked as Derek eased him to sit on the couch.

“I went to the clinic to see if they’d heard anything about the people that were holding Derek and see if they had something to help with his memory and I heard them arguing outside the clinic. Deaton was rambling about how they lost the only asset they had and that the plan is not finished, and that he exterminated the hunters now all that’s left is the supernatural part to complete their plan and Morrell was comforting him. She said that he didn’t need to worry and that they’ll get Derek back to kill the supernatural creatures and the balance will come again. After that I left, but we need to get them before they come for Derek.” Jordan ended almost breathless.

“I… it surprisingly makes sense that it’s them” Stiles said rubbing his temples. Meanwhile Derek was sitting silent beside Stiles starring at the floor. Stiles noticed how uncomfortable he looked and reached over a cautious hand to Derek and brushed it across his metal arm. Derek jumped surprised and looked at Stiles.

“We’ll get them I promise.” Stiles said as reassuringly as he could.

“Yes, I’m gonna call Lydia to come over with the others so that we can all see what to do about it” Jordan continued Stiles’s statement.

“Yeah get them here, we need to figure something out” Stiles said taking his eyes for a minute away from Derek to look at Jordan.

“Ok sure” Jordan said and walked over to the kitchen to make the necessary calls.

“You don’t have to do this” Derek whispered keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.

“I want to do this” Stiles said.

“Why?” Derek said turning to look at Stiles with tears in the corners of his eyes.

“Because I love you and I want you to be safe” Stiles rambled and froze at the words the spilled out of his mouth.

“They’re on their way” Jordan said entering the room and both Stiles and Derek turned to look at him.

“We need to figure out a plan to get both of them at once and it needs to be really effective” Jordan continued.

“Yeah, we also need to be careful on choosing the environment because they’re both emissaries and they’re pretty dangerous” Stiles said nodding back at Jordan.

“I just wish I could get the stuff to bomb their cars like tomorrow but it’s a really short period of time to get them” Jordan sighed and leaned back on the armchair.

“At this point I would prefer something where I could see their dead bodies to be absolutely sure that they’re dead” Stiles huffed and Derek kept looking at both of them during the conversation.

“We can get them at the clinic” Jordan suggested.

“Get who at the clinic?” they all turned around to see John standing at the base of the stairs staring at them.

“Morrell and Deaton did this to Derek, we’re trying to find a way to kill them” Jordan answered back.

“Ok then, I’d probably try and stop you from that but they also need to be stopped. So please make my job a little bit easier and do something that can be explained as an accident” John said and came to sit on the living room.

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out” Stiles said and rubbed the back of his neck with frustration.

“I still think we can get them at the clinic we just have to bring them out of it so the Scott and Isaac can participate and we’d have better chances of winning” Jordan said.

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this but after you’re done, get them in the clinic and get all the animals out and blow the clinic up, we can explain this as they were fumigating the clinic and they mixed up some wrong chemicals” John said with a hint of frustration.

“I can be the bait” Derek whispered and everyone turned to stare at him.

“No. No you can’t” Stiles almost shouted back at him.

“How else would you get them out of the clinic, they would only come out for me and no werewolf can enter and Jordan can’t enter either” Derek said and turned to look at Stiles.

“Wait why can’t I enter?” Jordan asked confused.

“Didn’t anyone of the others tell you? You don’t smell human, your scent is something else so there might be a chance that they’ve warded the place against you as well” Derek answered him while he kept his eyes fixed at Stiles.

“Jordan no offense but right now what you are is not the point here. Derek we’ll find another way, come on.” Stiles said frustrated because he couldn’t imagine the possibility of something going wrong.

“They’re going to only come out for me, you heard Jordan I am their asset and if they actually get to me they’ll make me kill the supernatural creatures here. I can draw them out and they can kill them.” Derek continued.

“He’s got a point” Jordan said and Stiles turned to stare at him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Stiles shouted at him.

“It’s better than nothing Stiles, Derek is right” John backed up Derek and Jordan.

“No, not you dad come on” Stiles said frustrated and slammed his head back on the couch.

“Can you please go to the kitchen for a second I need to talk with Stiles” Derek said starring at John and Jordan. They both nodded and got up to get to the kitchen, when Derek was satisfied with the distance he turned to look at Stiles.

“Don’t do this” Stiles mumbled.

“I am the only one that can get them out of there and I can’t let them have me.” Derek said grabbing on of Stiles’s palms.

“Promise me you won’t do something stupid please, I can’t lose you again” Stiles said with tears threatening the corners of his eyes.

“Stiles i…” Derek trailed off.

“I don’t know if you remember it, but when the nogitsune thing happened I put you as a king on my chessboard, do not make me lose the game” Stiles said grabbing Derek’s hand. Derek was ready to answer him but as he opened his mouth the doorbell interrupted him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek goes back to the clinic.

“I’m coming” Stiles shouted frustrated.

“Stiles, you’re injured maybe it’s better if you stay here. It’s a solid plan, everything is going to be alright” Lydia said.

“Lydia I’m coming, I won’t let you go alone” Stiles continued.

“Just let him come” Peter’s voice came from the front door.

“Remind me again why should we listen to you?” Lydia turned at him.

“Because he’s going to come anyway” Peter said smiling at Stiles.

“Well said” Stiles nodded and found himself smiling at the fact that Peter agreed with him.

“Now can we go?” Peter asked as everyone nodded back at him and all of them exited the Stilinski house and headed for their cars.

The drive to the clinic was made in silence. Stiles tried to calm himself with the thought that everything was going to be alright in the end, they should be able to take them. He went through the plan in his mind almost ten times trying to find a flaw but he couldn’t. The only thing that irritated him was the fact that Derek had to draw them out and he had to do it alone. He came back to reality when he felt something cold brushing against his arm. He turned around and looked at Derek.

“We’re here, we’ll give you guys a minute” Lydia said as she parked the jeep two blocks away from the clinic and got out of the jeep with Jordan following her outside.

“No matter what happens” Derek trailed off looking at Stiles.

“No don’t do this, you don’t no matter what happens me, no.” Stiles said frustrated at Derek, because he knew that tone and what it meant.

“Stiles, if something goes wrong.”

“Nothing will go wrong” Stiles said frustrated, he couldn’t do this with Derek. The goodbye and thank you for everything because we’re about to die conversation. They had a solid plan nothing was going to go wrong. Stiles’s train of thought stopped as he felt a warmth near his mouth.

“I’ll see you when this is over” Derek whispered near his lips and almost run out of the car.

Stiles got out of the jeep with slow motions, his injuries were starting to pain him. He walked to the next block and found Lydia in the entrance of a building that was facing the clinic.

“Let’s go Jordan is waiting” Lydia said and Stiles followed her inside the building towards the elevator.

“Everything’s going to be alright” Lydia said as they entered the elevator.

“I hope so” Stiles said and continued tapping subconsciously his foot on the floor.

“Once this is over, tell him” Lydia said as they exited the elevator and got to the rooftop.

“What?” Stiles said as he followed close behind Lydia.

“You know what” Lydia said and walked over towards Jordan.

“How are we looking?” Stiles asked turning to look at Jordan.

“Everyone’s in position” Jordan answered without turning to look at them. He continued starring through his sniper rifle towards the back entrance of the clinic.

“Ok then let’s go” Stiles said and felt his heart starting to jackhammer inside his chest.

“You heard the man, get moving” Jordan said at the radio.

Stiles got the binoculars from Lydia and looked at the back of the clinic. He saw Derek approach the back door and know a few times then back up a couple of steps. He watched closely and saw the backdoor open but only Deaton come out.

“You finally came back” Deaton said but still didn’t walk outside of the clinic.

“I did” Derek nodded back.

“We shall continue from where we left off then” Deaton said.

“I’m taking the shot” Jordan said, exhaled and fired. The bullet speeded near Derek’s left ear and hit Deaton. Deaton fell in front of Derek with a bullet wound bleeding in between his eyes.

“She’s coming out the front” Isaac’s voice sounded from the radio.

“You need to come down here” Isaac’s voice said again.

Stiles, Lydia and Jordan didn’t need to be told twice. Jordan with the help of Lydia disassembled the riffle in a matter of a minute to Stiles’s utter surprise.

“I taught her” Jordan said smiling to Stile’s surprised expression.

“Oh, let’s get going then” Stiles said as he held the door open for Lydia and Jordan to pass. They entered the elevator and hurried to the front of the clinic.

“Stay right there” Morrell shouted and Stiles stopped. He looked at Morrell and saw her holding Derek from his hair with a knife to his throat.

“I’ll cut his throat open” Morrell said as she saw Scott and Isaac trying to move closer to her.

“Now, here’s what happens. I get to walk with Derek here and you all are going to stand there.” Morrell said.

“So you can kill every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills using Derek? Let’s say you do that after that what happens?” Stiles asked and tried to put as much curiosity as he could in his voice.

“Balance will be restored.” Morrell said and yanked Derek’s hair back as he tried to shake her off.

“Just let him go” Stiles said almost pleading, he didn’t know what else to do, she had mountain ash around her and nobody would be able to get to her in time before she slashed Derek’s throat open, he couldn’t understand how their plan went wrong. Then a gunshot interrupted his thoughts and Morrell fell to the ground.

“Balance restored” Peter said sarcastically holding a shotgun, as Morrell fell to the ground and everybody else turned around to look at him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles go to the Stilinski house after the events that happened at the clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the chance that i've butchered the Italian language, i sincerely apologize and please tell me if it's wrong so i can correct it.

“Are you ok did she hurt you?” Stiles said as he fell to his knees in front of Derek’s hunched form.

“There’s a knife in my ribs, I can’t get it out because of the stupid arm” Derek grunted.

“Take a breath” Stiles said but didn’t wait to pull out the knife, Derek let out a growl of pain. 

“You need to take him to your house, we’ll take care of the rest” Peter said as he walked near them.

“I can’t drive” Stiles said not pulling his eyes away from Derek’s.

“Damn it, I’ll drive you. Give me the keys” Peter said holding out his hand. Stiles handed him the keys without thinking about the disturbing fact that Peter was actually nice.

“I’ll get him to the car, go tell the others that we’re leaving” Peter said.

“Ok” Stiles answered not doubting him. He stood up and walked towards the clinic where he found the others moving out the animals that where there.

“Me and Peter will get Derek to my house” Stiles said to them.

“Ok we bomb this, and call you” Isaac said taking one cage and going outside the back.

“Are you sure about it?” Stiles said turning at Jordan.

“Yeah, I’ve done this disturbingly many times” Jordan said as he patted reassuringly Stiles’s shoulder.

“We got this man, go get some rest” Scott muttered at Stiles and nudged him towards the back exit.

“Thanks man” Stiles smiled back at Scott. He left the clinic and almost run back to his jeep as much as his leg let him. He found Peter waiting for him outside the jeep and Derek sitting in the backseat.

“I thought you died or something” Peter said and got in the drivers seat.

“Haha, I thought zombies didn’t know how to drive” Stiles answered back sarcastically and got in the jeep.

“That was a good one to be honest” Peter smirked and started the jeep. The drive back to Stile’s house was made in silence. They reached the house after a fifteen minute drive. Peter parked the jeep in front of the house and got out of the jeep in what Stiles thought was a blur. Peter opened the door and helped both Stiles and Derek get out.

“You’re being surprisingly nice, it’s scary” Stiles said looking at Peter with a surprised look.

“Not even going to comment on that” Peter answered him sarcastically.

“Anyway thank you for helping” Stiles said as Derek stood silently beside both of them.

“Now let me come back to the Peter you’re accustomed to, I really care about Derek and he's been through hell, so if you hurt him I’ll hunt you down, bite your head off and have it as an ornament over my fire place, capisci ?”

“Ok then” Stiles said not knowing what he was more scared about, Peter threatening him or Peter actually caring for someone.

“I’ll see you two tomorrow” Peter said and left them alone.

“That was…” Stiles muttered trying to find the words to define what had just happened with Peter.

“Let’s get inside” Derek said and walked towards the front door of the house stumbling a bit.

“Wait, wait” Stiles hurried beside him to catch him.

“It’s ok I’m just tired” Derek said as Stiles held Derek upright.

“Except for Morrell and Deaton please tell me that nobody else died” both Stiles and Derek turned around to see the door open and a really worried John staring up and down both of them.

“Everything went all right, we’re waiting for the others to call” Stiles said as walked inside with Derek by his side.

“I should go” Derek muttered.

“No” Stiles retorted back.

“I’ve intruded enough Stiles and both you and your dad needs the rest” Derek said looking into Stiles’s amber eyes.

“Derek stay, I’ll cook something up so we can have some late night dinner” John said and walked towards the kitchen. Stiles walked towards the couch as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Lydia’s voice on the other end said that it was done. Stiles ended the call thanking her and sighed with relief.

“It’s done” Stiles shouted so that his dad would listen.

“I’ll call it in but in a couple of minutes” John shouted back.

“It’s officially over” Stiles said smiling at Derek. Derek sat down beside Stiles and turned to look at him.

“Thank you” Derek said not daring to continue his thoughts that the horrors they inflicted upon him will probably haunt him for a while.

“You never have to thank me, that’s what we do for each other right?” Stiles answered him and Derek nodded back and didn’t realize that his eyes grew tired and hazy around the edges and sleep overtook him in a matter of seconds.

Derek opened his eyes growling and looked around, he was in Stiles’s house. Stiles was fast asleep on the couch beside him. Mission eliminate target, he knows too much. Derek silently moved near Stiles and put both of his arms on his throat and started squeezing. Estimate time of death, three minutes maximum he thought as Stiles opened his eyes and stared horrified back at him. Stiles tried to fight but it was no use, he blacked out in a matter of seconds from the pressure, Derek continued squeezing to make sure Stiles died. Mission completed Derek thought as he checked and found no pulse on Stiles’s neck. Target eliminated, target, no Stiles this was not a target it was Stiles, Stiles was safe and he killed him, he started hyperventilating. Stiles, he killed Stiles. He screamed out his frustration.

“Nooooooo” Derek screamed himself awake.

“Derek, it’s me Derek we’re in my house. You fell asleep you’re safe here” Stiles muttered as he chocked. Derek’s vision cleared and saw that he had grabbed Stiles by the throat with his metal arm.

“Oh I’m so sorry, I’m sorry Stiles. I didn’t mean to Stiles” Derek muttered as he let Stiles go and fell back on the couch beside Stiles.

“You had a nightmare it’s ok” Stiles said as he reached a cautious arm towards Stiles’s shoulder.

“I dreamt that I killed you, I woke up and had my arm around your throat” Derek muttered.

“It’s ok I shouldn’t have tried to nudge you awake like that” Stiles said and tilted Derek’s head so that he’d look at him.

“Stiles what if I can’t control myself anymore?” Derek said looking straight into Stiles’s eyes.

“Then you’ll learn to control it from the beginning” Stiles said trying to be as reassuring as he could.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I…” Stiles muttered.  
> “Oh come on, tell me at least that you’ve told him” John said and turned to look at him with an amused look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy the last chapter of the story.

Stiles finished with his physical therapy and met with his dad at the parking lot of the hospital. It had been the end of his first day doing physical therapy and his muscles ached, but on the bright side nothing life threatening had happened in the last week.

“Hey kiddo, how did it go?” John said waving to Stiles as he waited in front of the jeep.

“Pretty painful, can’t run a marathon yet I guess” Stiles said and hugged his dad. The last couple of days both of them had been recovering. John now was doing a lot better.

“Can you drop me off at Derek’s?” Stiles asked as he entered the jeep.

“Please be careful” John sighed as he started the jeep.

“Dad we’ve been through this, he’s bound to have some episodes once in a while and he’s doing his best” Stiles retorted back. He had explained to his dad that Derek couldn’t be expected to be ok in the blink of an eye, and in the meantime it would probably be good to have someone there for him.

“Look I know that you love him, believe me I got that especially in light of recent events, you going to Mexico for him and not telling me anything, let alone the bank accounts. I love you too and I don’t want anyone hurting you even if it is unintentionally” John said and kept his eyes on the road. Stiles took in what his dad just said to him and turned to look at him with a surprised expression, because he hadn’t told him anything specifically when it concerned Derek.

“I…” Stiles muttered.

“Oh come on, tell me at least that you’ve told him” John said and turned to look at him with an amused look.

“I kind of have, I’m not sure how it came out.” Stiles said and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Well you should tell him again” John smiled back at him and parked the car in front of Derek’s building.

“I will thanks for bringing me dad” Stiles answered and got out of the car.

“Call me later” John shouted back and drove off.

Stiles reached the front door and almost screamed when Peter opened the door for him.

“Hey there. It’s good that you came he’s not having a good day” Peter said and almost started running back up the stairs.

“Slow down” Stiles shouted at Peter’s back as he started walking up the stairs as fast as he could. He got anxious from what Peter said, Derek didn’t have an incident for a week, after what happened in his house.

“You need to keep up. I don’t really know what happened I came to check up on him this morning and I found him breaking stuff, growling and he tried to kill me at one point.” Peter almost whispered at Stiles in fear of Derek hearing them.

“Did he talk to someone?” Stiles asked worried at what might wait for him behind that door.

“No, I don’t think so. Look, just help him out” Peter whispered back and slid open the door to Derek’s loft.

“Derek, Stiles is here.” Peter shouted. Stiles quickly scanned the room to find where Derek was but he had no luck.

“Go away Stiles, please” Derek’s voice sounded pleading. Stiles passed in front of Peter and followed where he thought Derek’s voice sounded from. Stiles reached the back of the spiraling staircase and found Derek in the corner with his head between his knees.

“I’m not going to go away” Stiles said but Derek didn’t look up at him. Stiles sighed and sat down beside Derek. He wasn’t an expert, he didn’t know what the right words to say in these situations were, but he thought he’d try.

“Stiles I saw you go at physical therapy today” Derek mumbled not moving his head to look at Stiles.

“Why didn’t you … oh my… Derek it’s not your fault and the doctor told me that I’m gonna make a full recovery” Stiles said and reached a cautious hand to Derek’s hunched back to rub some soothing circles.

“Stop lying, it’s my fault Stiles, it’s all my fault” Derek mumbled and started rocking back and forth.

“Derek look at me” Stiles said and moved his hand from Derek’s back to Derek’s neck. As soon as Derek felt it he let out a subconscious growl. Derek snapped his head back and turned to look at Stiles with a horrified look.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry it won’t happen, I’ll try I’m sorry” Derek mumbled back at Stiles with a dazed look.

“Hey, Derek it’s Stiles, we’re in your loft, it’s almost lunch time” Stiles said starring into Derek’s eyes but Derek seemed lost and it scared Stiles. He wasn’t sure how to handle these situations, he tried and read on it as much as he could, but you couldn’t exactly google “aftermath of months of torture on werewolves”.

“I…” Derek trailed off.

“Derek you’re ok. You’re safe here, nobody is going to hurt you” Stiles said again tried to reassure Derek that everything was ok.

“Stiles I’m sorry” Derek said again with tears threatening his eyes.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Is it ok if I hug you?” Stiles said. It was the only thing that he could think at the moment, human contact can help with pain after all. He saw Derek nod back at him in between sallow pants of breath. Stiles opened his arms and let Derek fall into him. He rubbed soothing circles on his back and kept far away from his neck, he couldn’t afford triggering something again by accident. He murmured to Derek every thought in his mind that he was going to be ok and it wasn’t his fault and that he wanted to do anything he could to save him. After a little while he felt Derek’s breath slow down and he bent his head down to see him asleep on his chest. He didn’t dare move from his position in fear of waking him up and kept rubbing Derek’s back.

Peter came silently in front of Derek and held out a piece of paper in front of him and came close to Stiles so that he could read it.

“Thank you for helping him.

I’m going to go now my cell is on a piece of paper on the kitchen counter.

There’s food in the kitchen for both of you”

Peter then disappeared from Stiles’s line of sight and came back holding a blanket, he unfolded it and covered them both. Stiles looked up at him and mouthed a thank you, Peter nodded back at him and left.

After a little while Derek started tossing into Stiles’s arms.

“No, please don’t do this please” Derek muttered in his sleep and Stiles didn’t wait a second before nudging him violently awake saying his name.

“Derek you’re in your loft. It was just a nightmare” Stiles muttered trying to look at Derek’s face to make sure he understood where he was.

“You stayed” Derek muttered between sallow pants.

“Of course. Peter left, he told me he cooked for us” Stiles said.

“Do you want to eat?” Derek asked and looked up at Stiles.

“I wouldn’t say no, have you eaten anything today” Stiles asked and saw Derek nod a no. He got a bit frustrated with that because he had been noticing that Derek was a bit thinner.

“Let’s go eat something” Stiles said and Derek got up and with Stiles beside him they moved towards the kitchen.

Stiles looked at the two covered up plated in fear. He still couldn’t get used to Peter’s good behavior. He uncovered one of the plates and saw pasta with tomato sauce. He leaned in to smell it and felt his mouth water.

“I didn’t know Peter could cook” Stiles said and turned around to see Derek leaning up against the counter.

“I don’t remember” Derek mumbled and Stiles cursed himself silently because of course Derek was bound to not remember some things.

“It’s ok let’s just eat” Stiles said and brought the dishes and the forks to the counter where Derek was now sitting.

“I can’t remember the last time I had human food” Derek said and looked at the plate in front of him.

“It’s ok, it’s just pasta and tomato sauce it smells good so I’m thinking that Peter won’t poison us” Stiles said smiling at took a bite from the pasta.

“They used to feed me dog food, I’m sorry I don’t know why I’m saying this” Derek mumbled and turned his head up to look at Stiles.

“Don’t worry Derek just eat before it gets cold” Stiles answered him smiling and continued eating. They continued eating in silence. When they finished up Stiles gathered the plates and took them to the sink.

“You’re being so kind to me” Derek mumbled.

“I’m nice like that” Stiles winked back at him in a desperate effort to lighten up the mood a bit.

“You are” Derek mumbled and tried to smile back at Stiles but he thought that it came out pained.

“That I am, let’s go lie down on that couch of yours I’m feeling so full right now” Stiles said and headed to the couch with Derek following close behind him. He sat down on the couch and let out a sigh.

“Thank you for helping me” Derek said as he sat down beside him.

“I’m sorry it took so long, you don’t know how sorry I am that it took so long.” Stiles mumbled and turned to look at Derek who was staring at him.

“It means a lot to me” Derek said but couldn’t make himself to finish his thoughts, he wanted so badly to say that he loved him, but he still couldn’t control himself he wasn’t stable and he couldn’t handle telling something like that to Stiles and then blowing up on him.

“I remembered something, they used to have me on this chair…” Derek trailed off, thinking hard back at a memory that stood out to him because he recently remembered it happened.

“No you don’t have to say anything about what happened” Stiles retorted back in fear of what Derek was trying to share with him, he didn’t want him reliving anything bad with everything that happened a few hours back.

“No, I want to tell you, they figured out that if you electrocute a werewolf at the right places on his head and at the right voltage you cause a form of amnesia. I remembered you, I don’t know if it was the first time I saw you after they took me but I remembered you and then they wiped me.” Derek trailed off again with glassy eyes.

“I …” Stiles said and the buzzing on his phone interrupted him.

“Pick it up” Derek nodded to him and Stiles answered the call.

“Oh hey dad... Yeah everything’s all right…” Derek then interrupted Stiles’s talking and mouthed to him to ask his dad if he could stay the night.

“Hey dad, so I’ll stay here tonight… ok I’ll call you goodnight” Stiles said and ended the call then turned to look at Derek.

“You helped me sleep, I didn’t sleep this week and even though it was for a few hours you helped me” Derek mumbled and Stiles felt happy about the fact that he could at least offer him some comfort.

“Ok sure, I’m gonna be honest here there’s a slight chance I might snore” Stiles said and felt content when he glimpsed a hint of a smile appearing on Derek’s face.

They got up from the couch after a while of sitting silent and enjoying each other’s company. Stiles kicked off his shoes and they both got in the bed. Derek tossed a bit around the bed and turned to face Stiles granting.

“Are you comfortable?” Stiles asked.

“It’s just that damn arm, not really used to it yet” Derek answered him huffing.

“Does it hurt you now?” Stiles asked again.

“Not really” Derek answered him and Stiles understood not to push the subject. Derek tossed a bit around and Stiles found himself with Derek leaning in on his chest.

“Goodnight” Stiles said and crossed a hand over Derek’s back. Derek murmured back a goodnight and closed his eyes trying to sleep.

“I love you” Derek murmured again sleepily.

“I love you too sourwolf” Stiles murmured back and planted a kiss on Derek’s head, and it was the first time after quite a long time for both of them that they both slept without a nightmare interrupting their sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the little sort of fluff ;)  
> I thought that Derek can't be expected to be ok right away so he'd be bount to have some bad days but Stiles will always be there.  
> Leave me your opinions on the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your opinions in the comments.


End file.
